Another Vampire Story
by LoreVioDragon
Summary: IN PROCESS OF BEING REWRITEN
1. Prologue

Hi! Well, this is my very first fic so please give it a chance.  
>If I made any mistake please feel free to correct me. I'm not so good with English.<p>

I got a beta!  
>I seriously wanted to smash my head against something hard when I saw all the corrections that Vale-chan made. ^.^U<p>

I'll be posting the story in Spanish too!

DISCLIMER: I DO NOT own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>A tall handsome foreigner man with long straight dark hair and dark eyes, stood up in front of the entrance of a nightclub. He usually came to this place to get his food ; to him, it was always the same: Get in, target the loneliest person in the room, seduce the target, take the unfortunate one to an alley and suck his prey dry. And this night was no different, or so he thought. Once he gave a step into the club, he saw a redhead flirting with some cute blonde girls, a group of guys playing billiards and a large crowd in the dance floor. Today he seemed luckless, but then he saw a nice looking lady alone in a table drinking what seamed cheap beer. Bingo. He approached to her and started a conversation. Since she was so drunk and he was irresistibly handsome it wasn t long until they ended up making out in a near alley and he didn t take long to aim for the poor woman s neck. She realized too late. . . she tried to scream when she felt the fangs piercing but nothing came out. It was her end.<p>

- Ozuchi Kozuchi, man, man, man!

Before the vampire could suck the girl or turn around to see the eyepatched redhead hunter, the hammer of the second one hit him hard and sent him far to the end of the alley, opportunity that his not-so-unfortunate-I m-able-to-live-longer prey got to escape. The redhead tried to hit again, but now, being well aware of the hunter and his moves, the vampire easily dodged the weapon and ran against the man piercing him to another wall while grabbing him by the neck.

-Hey, you let my dinner escape. You ll have to PAY for that. -The night creature was about to bite his jugular, action that let out a victory smile from the eyepatch guy.

-Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin. - The redhead managed to direct-hit the night creature trapping him in a fire vortex, reducing him to ashes. He fell to the dirty floor due to the lack of the hand of the now dead creature. He stood up and undusted his clothes, and then he put away his hammer and walked inside the bar. The night was young and he had work to do. Lavi was, after all, one of the most skillful vampire hunters of England.

* * *

><p>Late morning:<p>

A guy with Asian features, pale skin, dark eyes and a girly looking long dark hair walked against the flow in the middle of a crowded street looking totally annoyed. He hated deep with his soul (If he actually had one) to be on mission this time of the day. There were too much humans and the sunlight bothered his eyes. Besides, much to his dismay, he wasn't working alone.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>There were four people sitting in a large dining table: A little girl with spiky blue hair, big purple eyes, grayish colored skin plus a stigmata in her forehead. She was also wearing lolita-like clothes. In front of her, a tall handsome Portuguese man with grayish skin and the stigmata on his forehead, same as the little girl. Sitting at the head of the table, a bunny-hybrid thing wearing a black hat with a striped ribbon on it, and finally him, next to the Portuguese man.<p>

- Kanda-pon, recently in these cities there have been a lot of slayings to our kind, so I ll send you kill the person responsible!. *heart*(1) - The bunny-hybrid said happily.

-Hmph. - He responded. The Millennium Earl had been sending him to a bunch of senseless missions lately; hopefully this one would be the exception. Not that he was looking forward to it.

-Ehhhh? Not fair! Kanda has been the only one on missions for a month. I want missions too, I want to see Allen! NOT FAIR! - The little girl started to huff and throw kicks.

-You ll help me with one later, Road. Please have a little bit of patience. Besides, you haven't been well on school. Raise your later grades before thinking of missions, please. *heart*

-Hmmm...- The girl wanted to protest, but the Earl was right. She wasn t seeing Allen anytime soon, she thought.

- But still, It s unfair that the kitchen knife gets more than half the missions, Earl. The Portuguese, quiet until now, protested.

-HOW DID YOU CALLED ME, BAKA TYKI? - He drew his mugen furiously and tried to slash Tyki s throat, but the sword went through his neck without damaging him, while Tyki got out a couple of teezes(2) and got ready to attack back Kanda.

-Hey, hey, don't fight in the table, you two! But if you insist, you ll go too, Tyki-pon. *heart*-Said the Earl, same happy expresion as ever.

- I would be grateful if you stopped calling me...WHAT?

- You ll have the mission too. *heart*

* * *

><p>End of the Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Now he was stuck with the baka Tyki until they got that hunter bastard.<p>

* * *

><p>(1)It s supposed to be a heart, in the manga the earl always ends up his dialogues with one. ^W^<p>

(2)Tyki s butterflies. According to D. Gray Man s wiki it is Teez and not Tease, so I wrote it that way.

If you were able to read till here, congrats and thank you!

Now leave a review or Lero will bite you!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey there!

I had no inspiration at all to continue, but after the review and the several persons that added the fic to Story Alerts and/or Favorites I got really REALLY happy and suddenly I got lots of ideas!

Thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own D. Gray Man, I'm NOT being paid for writing this, blah,blah,blah . . . . .

Hey, I extended the chapter, is not much longer really.

* * *

><p>Second Night<p>

Tyki and Kanda were going from one bar or club to another, Tyki's idea of hunters' searching.

Kanda was tried, pissed and thirsty, it had been a bad, bad idea to skip dinner tonight, he realized.

Soon they went in another place. It was rather lonely and dusty. There were three guys betting in poker in the middle of the place. To Tyki it seemed that the little one with evil aura was winning. Damn it! He wanted to play too! But he had to work. He could strip naked anyone later on. Kanda couldn't care less. There was another man sobbing at the bar, holding what appeared to be a wedding ring case. He was drunk as a lord and shouting random things at the bartender who just pretended to listen, answering "Yes, Hans it's OK" to everything the unfortunate guy said.

-Hey Kanda! We should take a rest, what do you think? – Said Tyki with an unmistakable begging expression. Not that he was tried… he was lazy.

-Hmph. – Kanda replied like he usually did.

-Good! – Tyki said, more to himself. Now he was taking a seat in the bar, asking the bartender to serve him a whiskey. After a while, Kanda followed him and sat next to him.

-Do you want anything, sweetie? – The bartender asked him. She was an old, short lady with curly, artificial blond hair and grayish eyes. Kanda denied the offer whit his head.

-Are you sure sweetie? Tonight almost everything´s on the house. - She insisted.

-No thanks – Kanda replied. That woman was pissing him more than he already was, mostly because of the fact that she didn´t stop calling him "sweetie".

After twenty minutes, a couple of cheap wine shots and Kanda being eaten alive by boredom, they both leaved the bar, not without Tyki leaving a tip for the friendly bartender, and resumed the hunter-hunting.

When they arrived to their next stop, only Tyki was able to get in. Not because Kanda looked underage, but because of his sharp senses, the music inside was torturing his ears. Even from outside the loud music gave him a headache. Tyki´s senses were pretty good too, but his abilities allowed him to choose if the sound waves of the music were able to reach his eardrums.

Kanda stayed outside.

Few minutes after Tyki went in, a big man about 2 meters tall appeared before Kanda. He was mostly covered with shadows from the alley he appeared from, but Kanda distinguished that he was wearing a coat with no shirt under it and also was biting a little lollipop.

- What the hell are you doing here, sweet tooth?- Kanda asked. His voice sounded cold and irritated.

- It´s Skinn Bolic, Kanda. - He said rather angry. The immense vampire hated to be called "sweet tooth".

- Whatever, why are you here? You're supposed to be in America. - Kanda repeated the question.

-Got lost. – Skinn answered, as if being lost in a whole different place from the one he was supposed to be was an every day thing.

"He´s an idiot", Kanda thought. It wasn't the first time he heard that response from that empty headed sweet tooth. He was about to suggest him to return to the ark when the smell of blood filled his nose.

Skinn got closer to Kanda so the light of the now empty street showed him completely. Kanda then saw the source of the strong smell. The other vampire was bathedin blood. Not his own, but still, the reddish liquid fell down to the floor with every single step he took, leaving tracks of the direction of the sweet-tooth.

- What the hell did you do!- The ponytail vampire asked, shock and horror being highly evident in his voice.

- I just had dinner. There were a bunch of humans crowding in the past alley. - Skinn responded. Then he spitted out the stick of the lollipop. He took another one form the outside pocket of his coat and put it in his mouth to munch it.

- At least you killed them all, right? – He controlled his voice the best he could. Kanda hoped that Skinn had the common sense of killing them all, leave witnesses was strictly forbidden; witnesses were an omen that a priest or hunter would be appearing soon. Not every vampire could defend themselves from one, even less, defeat one. It was a way of protecting each other as a race.

- Two of them escaped, but the wounds won't let them live enough. – The immense vampire said carelessly.

-You stupid sweet tooth, you know is forbidden to leave any kind of trace behind!- Kanda exploded.

- Shut up!- Skinn screamed, at the time he grabbed him from the neck. Skinn slammed him into a wall of the bar, and slammed him again, and again, and again. Kanda didn´t have the strength to fight back. Damn it! If he had just drank a little bit of blood before going out. The sweet-tooth continued to slam him against the wall until a big hammer hit the full-of-sugar-head and send him flying to the other side of the street. Kanda fell to the cold floor and made an effort to stand up, which ended halfway, as he only could get to support himself on his forearm.

-Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin. - Said that, a fire snake thing arose from the hammer and hit Skinn, who didn´t have time to get up from the previous attack and was swallowed by the fire vortex, disappearing in the ashes.

Kanda knew it in that instant. The hunter he had to kill was that eye patched redhead.

When the hunter saw him, his eyes, (well, eye, since the other one was covered by a patch) scanned him head to toes with a serious expression, almost cold. "Shit, he knows I´m one too", Kanda thought the worst, but the fire that ate his fellow night creature never came. Instead…

-STRIKE!- The hunter´s eye became a heart. The only thing Kanda could think at the moment was "What the f***"

-Did that freak hurt you, lady? - The redhead asked Kanda while helping him sit down. The hunter still had a heart instead of an eye.

-Lady? - Kanda questioned, certainly vexed.

-Eh, you´re a dude? - The redhead said surprised. His eye went to normal and blush appeared in his face.

-Why the fuck does everyone mistakes me for a woman? - He asked, more to himself than to the hunter. - Yes, I'm a GUY! - Kanda said in an annoyed tone while he rubbed his head due to the hits he received against the concrete.

-Oh, sorry… - The redhead hunter blushed heavily - …anyway, are you oka… dammit, he bitted you!- the redhead pointed to his neck, stupid worried expression included. Kanda put his free hand in his collar, eyes widening the moment he felt the warm liquid in his fingers. But it wasn´t a bite; they were marks from Skinn's nails digging into his skin. Perfect! Now he just had to play along until he found an opportunity to kill the hunter and suck him dry.

- What? Bit me?- He said stunned. Barely audible, as if he wasn't able to believe it. The hand he still held at his neck was now shaking, pressing further against the injury caused by Skinn's nails. - What was that thing!- The blue head faked again.

- A vampire. It may sound weird, but they exist. My job is to eradicate them. I'm a hunter, my name is Lavi - the hunter said, smiling at the end while he kneeled beside him.

- That… has to be… fucking impossible. - Kanda said, too shocked and loosing strength in his voice. Yu wasn't bad acting; acting was after all one of the most powerful hiding techniques of his race.

- We should go inside. You´re bleeding too much! By the way, what´s your name?- The redhead asked sweetly.

-Kan… da. – And so, the undercover vampire passed out for real. He was more than exhausted, but in the end he was close to successfully end this mission.

- No wait! Don't faint now, Kanda! HELP!

* * *

><p>Lavi held the Japanese by the shoulders to stop him from hitting the floor. There was no one near to help them out and it was dangerous to have someone bleeding so bad in somewhere a vampire had just appeared.<p>

He needed to do something fast.

Lavi carried the unconscious man on his back and ran as fast as he could. They needed to get to a safer place first.

* * *

><p>Tyki went out the bar, hopping to see an annoyed Kanda by the entrance. When he didn't saw the bitter Asian boy he looked around and his eyes ended up locked on a big strain of fresh blood -Kanda's blood, he could tell by the smell of it- in the wall, plus the faint smell of burnt flesh. – Ka… Kanda?- No response. He tried again, a bit louder this time. - Kanda? – Again, there was no response. Shit. The Portuguese man got worried. How would he explain to the Earl? Kanda was a special member of the clan, he couldn't have been killed.<p>

* * *

><p>Any idea, comment, tomato, bullet, octopus… LEAVE A REVIEW!<p>

Sorry to say this but the next chapter will be late, so… *Activates protective barrier and quickly hides inside it*

Thanks 4 reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Hi there!

Sorry it took so long. I have been busy, confused and traumatized this last month. I'm planning to update once a month from now on(It means like a month and two weeks).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lavi left the unconscious Japanese on the bed. Then, he took a first aid kit from the closet and cleaned the other's wounds carefully, bandaging the ones that were already been cleaned. When he finished, he carefully raised the blue-haired's head to remove the blood-strained pillow and put the clean one that was next to it. The redhead observed the unconscious man, his loose straight hair, his smooth skin, his thin lips. He felt ashamed for mistaking him with a woman, watching him closely it was a stupid mistake to make. But even when he was a "he" and not a "she" Lavi still liked him. Maybe the redhead was a womanizer without cure, but that didn't mean he didn't swung the other way every now and then. He kept watching, from the delicate face to the neck, an intern rage emerged from him when he saw the bandage. *I should have killed that vampire* He thought. He looked down to the sleeping man's chest; he was wearing a dirty beige topcoat over an equally dirty dress shirt. The hunter couldn't just leave him like that; he went to his closet and took out a T-shirt and comfortable pants.<p>

* * *

><p>Third day<p>

Kanda opened his eyes heavily, blinking a couple of times before opening them completely; his head hurt and he felt dizzy. He had to thank Skinn later. He brought a hand to his throat when he remembered what Skinn had marked in his neck; feeling a bandage's fabric. Kanda sat in the bed whit an ungraceful movement. Then he rested his elbows on his thighs and his head on his hands and started to rub his temples with his fingers to calm the headache. He looked around the room, but wherever he was was too dark.

- You woke up! – Kanda jumped from the fright and turned to see the source of the exclamation. It was the hunter from last night, who came in the room lighting all the lights that he could from the light switch next to the door (action that made the Japanese close his eyes with a grin full of discomfort ) bringing a silver lidded tray on a room service trolley cart. The hunter stared at Kanda with happiness and relief, but there was something else in his smile that the blue haired couldn't identify. Kanda failed to recognize the redhead at first, it wasn`t until he saw the Dark Order's emblem in Lavi's jacket that he remembered him. That guy was the objective. Kanda started looking on the sly if Lavi had any anti-vampire weapon with him. *Damn it* He thought when he found the tiny hammer resting in the holster adjusted to the hunter's leg. It was necessary to dispose of that objet before he could erase the redhead's existence from the map.

– Oh, sorry. Did I scare you? - The hunter giggled. Kanda flicked his tongue and turned his head to the other side of the hotel room. *Expensive suite* Kanda thought. *He was placed in this city for at least a month* In a normal situation our beloved grumpy samurai would slowly tear apart any random guy just from making fun of him… but this wasn't a normal situation and the redhead wasn't a random guy neither . He was going to have to bear whit the hunter for a bit. – Hahaha, you're really proud, aren't you? – Kanda just send him a non-verbal warning with his threatening look so he would shut up, the redhead got the message, but (honestly) Kanda isn't half as threatening without the handgrip of certain piece of sharp pointed metal named "Mugen" in his hand. Too bad said sword was somewhere in his room inside the Noah's Ark, not in his rightful place in the Japanese man's belt. * Shit* Kanda mentally swore. – Oh, by the way, I thought you would be hungry, so I used the room service. – Next, the hunter took the lid and uncovered the tray. A steaming bowl of thin noodle soup with breaded seafood and topped with shichimi (1).

- I'm not hun… - Kanda was interrupted by his stomach's growl. Kanda flicked his tongue again and looked away to hide his pale pink cheeks. Lavi laughed again and pulled out a dropdown bed tray from below the cart, settled it down on the sides of Kanda's legs and left on the tray a bowl of noodles, a pair of chopsticks and a cup of black tea. - It is soba tempura, eat before it gets cold. - The redhead smiled at Kanda before leaving the room. Kanda saw him going out through the archway that led into a small kitchen. Yu could not see more because Lavi closed the door behind him. The blue-haired looked the noodle soup and his stomach growled again. Feeling defeated, Kanda took the chopsticks and took some soba to put in his mouth. Surprisingly, he liked it and continued eating.

After a while, Lavi returned to the attached room where Kanda was. The rabbit asked several questions about the night before and Yu lost half of his brain cells making up consistent and credible answers.

Following the interrogation, they talked for a while (actually Lavi did a monologue), but the talk (monologue) ended when the rabbit got a call from one of his companions, so they left the hotel because Lavi refused to leave the blue-haired alone because he thought it was dangerous. According to him, vampires usually returned to feed from the victims they left alive, showing Kanda how much did the Order actually knew about the creatures they have been hunting for so many centuries. Kanda changed to his clothes and Lavi took a shower before going to the citadel. In the citadel Lavi got distracted at an old books' store and the next second Kanda had disappeared. He ran around half of the city looking for him, but who he found who was not exactly the ones he was looking for. - Allen, Kro-chan! - Hailed the redhead.

- Lavi! - Said the Romanian.

-Hello, Lavi-, greeted the silver head.

-Good thing I find you ... - Lavi took a little air. -I lost sight of Kanda.

- The one you saved from a vampire yesterday? - Asked Allen.

-Yes, him... we have to look for him ... - redhead gasped again .- ... he's Japanese, about six feet tall, has waist long dark blue hair tied in a ponytail, dark eyes, he's bandaged in the neck and head…

- Why are you so concerned about finding him? - Krory asked innocently.

- Because ... I need you two to see him ... - Lavi took a deep breath again. - ... I'm sure he's a vampire. - Said that the other two nodded and the three split up to search for Kanda.

* * *

><p>While the rabbit went into an old books' store, Kanda was caught in a crowd that pushed him from side to side, absorbed in their own universes, too busy to see who they were bumping (We could say that Kanda met his average share of threatening people with his eyes) and was taken in the same way that the sea moves you and drags you into it. When he realized, he was almost at the other side of the city and the small library was not visible. He tried to return to the hotel, but ended up more lost in an untrustworthy alley. He turned to go back the way it came, but...<p>

- YU! - Something or rather someone hug his waist from behind and knocked him abruptly forward. He managed to move an arm, so that his face didn't smack with the floor... that voice...

-Alma- Kanda said, both shame and discomfort being readable in his voice. Seriously, the brunette over did it sometimes, but anyway, to meet a "brother" was the best that could ever happen to him in that moment.

-It has been so long since I last saw you! – Cried his childhood friend. – What have you been doing? Tyki thinks you're dead! – Alma asked in worried voice while he released Kanda and sat cross-legged in the middle of the way, as if he was in his own house, not caring about being in a dirty street.

- You can blame Skinn for attacking me and that stupid hunter for kidnapping me – Kanda said. He knelt and crossed his legs too. There was nobody after all and Alma had made himself comfortable already.

-What? You found the hunter? – The Korean made surprise face a bit exaggerated. – But, how hasn't he found out you're…?

- I have been in blood absence state for a while. The stupid rabbit thinks I'm human and Skinn bit me. – He tilted his head and pointed the bandage so Alma could see.

-Oh…hey…Wait what! Blood absence state! Yu, that's dangerous! – The brunet scolded him.

- I know, don't get angry! I'll quench my thirst soon… - Kanda calmed down his friend.- … from the dying corpse of that stupid rabbit.- Kanda added, cruelly and obsessively.

-Hehehe, the hunter got you in the nerves, didn't he?- Alma let out a light smile, a sweat drop fell from his forehead.- Then why haven't you slit his throat yet? Need help ? – Alma asked cheerfully.

-Mugen…-Kanda said hastily, almost interrupting the Korean.- …with that fucker and his fucking hammer , I being thus useless can't attack him… and search arround the city for more hunters. Make that compulsive gambler bastard move his butt and do something useful for once.

- Okay count on me, Yu! Ah, I have something that can serve you ... - Alma reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small glass bottle half filled with a crystal clear hazel liquid and handed it to Kanda. - ... Is a stunning poison, if you give it to him he will fall unconscious for a few minutes and when he wakes up, he's going to be too disorientated to be able to stand up .- Kanda took the bottle and nodded in gratitude to Alma.

- Uh, Kanda?...- Another familiar voice. A familiar redhead recognized him in the distance and ran towards him and Alma. The Japanese quickly hid the poison in the pocket of his topcoat and stood up. Alma followed.

- Kanda, I thought I'd lost you! - Lavi said once he got where they were.

-Che the people dragged me away.

-Oh, I see… - Lavi's sight went from Kanda to Alma. – Do you know Kanda?- He asked.

-Yes, I'm Yu's friend. My name is Alma Karma. – Alma smiled lightly. "It's him?" Alma asked telepathically his friend. Kanda looked the other vampire with an affirmative gesture.

-Yu…Is that your first name, Kanda?

"Shit" Kanda thought.

-Mhm…- Alma nodded happily, conscious of what he was doing. - …but he doesn't like being called that.- Kanda was slitting his throat with his eyes and threw daggers at his corpse. Alma noticed and giggled. Lavi put a naughty smile on his face with a little bit of malice mixed in it. Kanda didn't have to guess what was going to happen next.

-Don't think about it, don't you dare to call me by my first name.- Kanda warned him, although it sounded more like a threat, but supposedly it had to be equally as effective…-Why not, Yu?- The rabbit asked making a pout face. –Calling you Kanda is too formal!- … but it was Lavi, so it would not work.

- And calling me by my first name is too casual.- The blue-haired grumbled. His voice marked with some poison. The discussion went for a while, amid Alma's and Lavi's laughter and Kanda's grumbles, until Lavi made clear enough the fact that he wouldn't stop using his first name and Kanda gave up… for the moment.

Alma looked at the sky, painted in orange shades and purplish clouds. – It's getting late, have to go.- Alma announced. – Yu, are you coming?- He asked.

Before the blue-haired could answer, Lavi took his hand.- Yu is staying with me.- Lavi said, with a possessive but soft voice. Kanda went dopey trying to process Lavi's words. – Uh…ok…-Alma said caught in confusion.- Bye Lavi! See ya' later Yu!- Alma shook his arm in sign of farewell , he turned around and walked away. The Japanese awoke from his trance and realized his Korean friend was gone. – We should go back too, don't you think so Yu?

-Why did you told Alma I was staying with you?- Asked Kanda, neither with anger nor venom, just curiosity and a very bad feeling blooming inside his chest. Lavi let go of his hand and went serious, as if he was choosing his words carefully. – Some vampires can turn humans by biting them,-Lavi finally said. Kanda felt the color fade from his face. What Lavi said wasn't entirely true, but pointing it out would be worst for him. It didn't matter, the hunter suspected, if he analyzed him it would be the end of his mission and probably his un-dead existence. He gathered strength to talk. – Y-you are saying… I could be a va-vampire?- His voice was shaking when he pronounced the last word, but the nervousness was giving credit to his victim character – Maybe…- Lavi answered.-… two of my mates must be in the hotel by now. They're the best field analysts of the Order. – Lavi added, much for Kanda's misery. He could not escape, if he did the whole mission would go to hell plus Alma could be in danger too, his only option was to resist the hunters' attacks after the analysis and wait until Alma arrived with Mugen and Tyki. Lavi felt sorry for the other one and took his hand again. Both walked back to the hotel together. Lavi kind of felt like a father taking a son to scared to struggle to his very first visit to the doctor. All the way back he insisted Kanda that the other hunters were kind people and there were no wooden stakes, nor coffins, neither they were going to burn crosses on his forehead or force an entire garlic down his throat. When they arrived to the room, Kanda was ready. Lavi reminded him they didn't know a thing about his kind, so he had a microscopic chance of living (or not dying) after the analysis.

Lavi opened the door, from the arch Yu could see two men, a tall one with dark hair except for his bangs that was white, the other one was a teenager… a vile brat whit a scar in the left side of his face, but his pure white hair made him appear older. Kanda imagined more intimidating people… they were… a deception. Point for Kanda!

-Lavi!-Exclaimed both hunters. Lavi greeted them back with a hand gesture and stood aside to let Yu in. – Are they… hunters?- Kanda asked. Forgetting to be nice enough to dissimulate the deception in his voice. Allen kind of smiled, he felt insulted, but he was a gentleman. – I told you they were kind people…- Smiled the redhead.- He is Allen, he can see the vampire's soul with his left eye…- And he pointed the silver-head. Kanda saw the boy again, indeed his eye was cursed. Point for the hunters!-… and he is Kro-chan, he's a vampire. – And he pointed the Rumanian. They have manipulated a vampire. Another point for the hunters! – Vampire! Weren't you supposed to hunt them?- Point for Kanda! When they discover him he could infiltrate into the Order's ranks. – Well, I have two personalities… the other one is a vampire… I keep it caged with this.- Krory put his hand over the cross in his uniform. –Ahh…- Kanda made a satisfaction gesture. He just solved part of the matter with the traitors the Earl was investigating with Road. He had to inform them later.

-Nice to meet you. – Allen offered his hand to Kanda , who just kept looking at it but didn't shook it. – Seriously, this beansprout is a hunter? – Kanda asked.- …Beansprout?...- Said Allen a bit confused, a bit traumatized. Lavi burst out laughing. Allen sat in fetal position in a corner of the living room looking to the light-cream wall surrounded by a dark aura.

-Beansprout-chan stand up, you have to make an analysis here!.- Lavi said when he stopped laughing .- My name is Allen!- The albino said angry, then he stood up and went back to the others. Suddenly, Krory's white bangs rose; the sclera(2) of his eyes turned black; his irises turned yellow and some wrinkles appeared on his forehead and around his eyes. Allen eye's sclera turned black too and his iris now appeared to be a black and red target plus some kind of gear shaped monocular appeared in front of his cursed eye.. Kanda took a deep breath and closed his eyes while waiting for their answers. He. Was. Doomed.

-You do smell like a vampire, but the smell is too weak.- Said Krory confused. Kanda's eyes snapped open, his eyes fixed on the other vampire. A relieved and victorious smile escaped from his mouth, making his face something you don't see every day.

-You look like a vampire, but I can't see your soul. It looks like the vampire who attacked you didn't infect you.- Allen said. Kanda felt really confused but something positive happened to him.

KANDA WINS!

* * *

><p>(1) Shishimi is a Japanese condiment (basically a chili powder). Some people puts it in the soba as decoration.<p>

(2) The white of the eye.

There's an explanation for that ending. I'm using different kinds of vampires that I came up with basing myself on the DGM characters and some real vampires. I'll be writing the profiles at the end of every chapter starting now.

* * *

><p><strong>Half mortal vampire:<strong>

This kind of night creature loses all his faculties when they spend too much time without drinking blood (Blood absence state), looking like humans (hence the name), but they return to their normal state after drinking blood. This trait is also dangerous for them because if they spend too much time like that they die. Among this vampires is not used to suck from the neck because it's considered too personal.

Abilities: They can become human-like for a short period of time. Their senses are the sharpest and finest among the bloodsuckers. They can communicate by telepathy in between them and most of them are gorgeous and/or attractive. They heal really fast, his speed is ranked second among all vampires and his strength is ranked four.

Weaknesses: Religious objects and vinegar are useless against them. The sun just bothers their eyes and wooden stakes have an effect on them, but not lethal. Their problem starts with running water. They can't touch flowing water (rivers, oceans, showers), to shower some of them put herbs on the water to cancel its proprieties, others use polluted water and others simply don't do it. ¬¬Y

Birth: If this type of vampire gives his blood to drink to an human who is about to die, the human will become one of them. Fledglings usually stick to the vampire who transformed them until they get used to their new un-dead life or they become partners or servants. Half mortals can produce kids like humans too. If this happened between an human and a vampire, the most probable thing would be that the baby is a vampire or that the baby dies before being born. If the mother is the human there's a 95% chance that she won't make it to know her baby.

How to kill: Drowning them, killing them while they are in blood absence state or put them on a diet low on red corpuscles.

Favorite Blood Type: Young, clean people. To them, old people have a rancid flavor and tattooed people tastes like pure bitterness. Some of them tend to drink from people who is under the influence of alcohol or drugs to feel them to.

Vampires in this category: Yu Kanda and Alma Karma

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it!<p>

If you want to send me a comment, a tomato, a friendship hug (feeling lonely), a constructive critic, rum or whatever , press the icon that says REVIEW.

As you could see, I lack an English beta reader and I'm having trouble finding one. I hope my translation is legible enough for you ^^U

I got obsessed in trying to find why does Kanda hates his first name that much… so after an intensive research I discovered "Kanda" means "field god". After another intensive research I found the kanji for "Yu" and according to that awesome kanji translator "Yu" means "kind", "affectionate", "loving", and such. (XD)


	4. Chapter 3

Hey there!

Sorry I was late… again.

I´m planning on writing some more fics of DGM and KHR! But I don´t know when to start. If you like a specific couple send me a review with your favorite paring(s) from this series… if it's from another series I would need to watch it first but send it anyway.

D. Gray Man and its characters are not mine; those belong to Hoshino-sama.

Beta by erihan.

* * *

><p>-I´m not convinced…- Krory said.- Do you remember something from the vampire who attacked you?- He asked him.<p>

-Um…he was huge…- Kanda hesitated.-…I didn't see him clearly, not enough light.- He excused himself. He wanted to take revenge on Skinn and throw him to the hunters. The idea was tempting but the Earl and the rest of the Noah would drown him in turpentine if he did so. Unless they did not find out ... and he wasn't going to kill him, the Dark Order would take the inconvenience. Kanda mentally laughed at the idea.

-By any chance, did he had a mark or anything flashy?- The Romanian asked, since he wasn't satisfied by the swordsman's vague answer.

Kanda closed his eyes tightly, as if trying to remember something.-He had…grayish skin…and marks on his forehead, stigmas maybe.

-A marked vampire…-Krory concluded.- those shouldn't be able to turn you just by sucking your blood..-The hunter stated. Kanda realized he was digging his own grave for wanting to sink that sweet-tooth.- I think reanalyzing you later would be a good idea anyway.

-But if marked vampires can't transform humans by sucking them, what's the point of running another analysis?- Allen questioned Krory , furrowing his eyebrows and mouth, watching him from below because of the imminent difference of height.

- I don't think another one its necessary, Kro-chan- Lavi backed the silver head's opinion, making an expression similar to the shorter one but less childish. To their eyes, Kanda was a indeed lucky human victim but of course Krory did not share the thoughts.

-Its… strange, I can't distinguish his scent, somewhat bitter but too soft to be from a human, he also smells like oxytocin… and endorphin (1) as well. – Lavi seemed to understand Krory's point, because he let out a long "Oh… all right". However, to Allen and Kanda, the words of the vampire were spoken in Arabic, because neither of them understood a thing.

-What?- They asked in unison. Kanda arched an eyebrow and slightly pursed his mouth. Allen pressed his eyebrows, smiled nervously and bowed his head lightly to one side.

The Romanian smacked his face, then he lowered his palm down to his mouth, watching the albino and the Japanese as if they were a lost case. When his limb returned to the side of his body he began to explain reluctantly to the pair of retards – The "living" vampires exude those drugs, that way they seduce humans- Kanda let out a "Oh…" So that's why he always had women and some guys chasing him.

- OK, in a few days we'll make another test, Kanda- Allen told him not at all convinced. Then, his left eye and Krory turned back to normal.

It was around 8:40 p.m. Yu discovered Lavi enjoyed abusing the room service; he had been torturing the hotel's employee by changing their dinner's content every time the man at the other side of the phone repeated it to be sure, either if it was right or wrong. When the redhead finished bothering the employee (Just because Allen hit him in the head and scold him for bulling the guy), Lavi corrected the order and after 15 minutes the four of them were seated in the table eating. Kanda was astonished because of the impressive amount of food the bean sprout and the Romanian devoured between them both. Lavi ate steak and he had more soba (He fell in love with that food!).

Dinner was calm, but after filing their bellies a little problem arose: the suite had a king size bed and the annexed room had an individual one… there was a convertible settee, but it was stuck and not even the four of them could pull it out, on top of that Krory suspected Kanda, so he refused to let him sleeping alone on the smaller room. Yu didn't like the idea of slumbering whit that hunter besides him, but the Romanian man wouldn't let him be. Allen offered to keeping an eye on the Japanese during the night and got a killer stare and a "As if I were to sleep with you, bean sprout" from Kanda. In the end Lavi was the one sharing the main room with the antisocial swordsman, Allen stayed with the sofa and Krory with the annexed room ("Rock, paper, scissors" never fails).

-Good night, Yu.- Lavi said mockingly.

-Stop using my first name already.- Kanda demanded annoyed and tired as he took off his coat and left it on the hanger between the door and the television cabinet. Then he took of the loose navy blue shirt Lavi lend him (His shirt got stained without remedy with mud and blood, so it went to the trash).

-Why?, It's fun to see the way you react when someone calls you "Yu"- Lavi smirked.

-So that's why you call me that.- He whispered, loud enough to be heard by the redhead. He took the ribbon holding his locks by the tip and pulled it, freeing his bluish hair which fell to his nude back and then he played with it, brushing and stroking it. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and took his boots off, tossing them aside carelessly. Kanda finally slumped on the bed. He felt tired, truly tired.

* * *

><p>Lavi eyed the blue-haired man as he undressed himself. The way his shoulders moved down as he got rid of his coat and moved up to take his shirt off, his arms stretching and huddling up, his silky hair hiding his sexy back, the soft movements he made with his hand while he stroked his blue locks… Lavi imagined himself being the one caressing the samurai, his arms, his legs, his broad shoulders, his well-defined abs, his face -girly and delicate-, his hair, his neck…<p>

Lavi came back to reality. Then, the redhead realized his heartbeat had gotten faster, on top of that he has blushing. If he continued to see the other man that way he would make him uncomfortable, and Kanda's situation was already uncomfortable as it was. Yu didn't need a vampire hunter whom he had to spend most of his time and share a room with perverting him.

-Hey, Yu, I want to take a bath. It's OK if I go first?.- Yeah, that would a help, a nice shower with cold water.

-Drown.- The Japanese said dryly.

-Eh? Yu, you are so cruel!- Lavi whined.

-And you are an idiot.- Kanda answered.

The redhead rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom looking down to avoid the blue-haired man seeing his blushing cheeks. He felt ashamed of himself right now. Once inside the washroom, he let the water run, adjusting its temperature to cold; He undressed, left his clothes on the boudoir and went into the shower. The water was freezing but he would have to endure it.

Kanda could hear the water running. He wondered if he would be able to take a shower being like that but didn't want to take the risk. The last thing the Japanese needed was to burn, get poisoned or become dust with the water (He did not have suicidal tendencies, so he had no idea on what happened if he got wet. He only knew water was bad, very bad.).

He turned face down in the bed and let out a long yawn. The sleepiness was probably being caused by his shameful half-human condition he was in and it was annoying him being tired to the extent of really having the need to sleep. Kanda was about to fall in Morfeo's arms just as he was, dressed with jeans, his legs flying and laying in the middle of the bed. But the holster of the redhead, abandoned on the night table, with the irksome tiny shape-shifting hammer kept him wide awake. If he got rid of that, the hunter wouldn't be a problem anymore. He reached out for it…

-Lavi…- Krory opened the door. Kanda dropped his arm and tensed up, for a moment he forgot how to breathe properly. That cursed vampire puppet of the Order was getting on his bad side.-Uh, Kanda, Where's Lavi?- Kanda, unable to speak a word, still breathless, raised his arm heavily and in a zombie-like manner pointing to the bathroom.- Well, I guess I'll wait for him to come out.- And the vamp left the room, closing the door behind him. The blue-haired man let out all the air he had hold back in his lungs and started adjusting his breathing. Some minutes later, Lavi came out of the shower with a towel around his waist and other one in his head. His hair was still wet and some drops slid down his abs, legs and arms. The hunter opened the wardrobe, took out some boxers and dropped the towel of his waist after stepping into underwear. He went to the bed, hoping to throw himself against the sheets and sleep peacefully but (Oh, surprise) certain Japanese laid asleep diagonally on the mattress.

-Yu…Yu~~…- No answer, Lavi got close to the swordsman, almost being above him, and gently shook his shoulder to wake him. The blue-haired beauty still slept.- Yu, wake up…I need space! Yuuu~~~.- Pleaded the hunter with a sleepy expression. The sleeping beauty did not move an inch, he was in between sleep and awareness. Kanda heard something far away, a voice calling him, but it was just whispers and nonsenses; suddenly, he felt something fall on his face, warm, humid, like water drops…Water?...WATER!? Kanda rose hastily, as if he had a terrible nightmare. Lavi was very close so… you can imagine the headbutt they gave each other. The hunter fell to the edge of the bed and onto the floor earning a backache, the blue-haired man rubbed his forehead due to the impact, but soon felt relieved, the water hadn't done anything to him.

-Ouch! That hurt. - Lavi grumbled as he stood up. He walked to the edge of the bed which was unoccupied now, walking stooped while rubbing his forehead. He sat before the Japanese could try to lay down again.

-Che, that's what you get for being an oaf. - Kanda insulted him. Lavi was about to defend himself, but then someone knocked on the door, interrupting the argument about to start between the two.

-Lavi, we've got something from the Order. Could you come for a minute?- The silverete said from the other side of the room.

-Coming!- Lavi rose his voice to make sure Allen would hear him, he got up and went to the dining room, leaving the dormitory's door closed. Why did they closed the doors every single time they left him alone? It was annoying. Anyway, now that he knew water couldn't hurt him as long as he drank no blood, he might as well take a shower.

Kanda got up from the mattress and went straight to the shower. Lavi had left a humid towel in the middle of the hallway… and the bathroom's floor soaked. Kanda chuckled, but didn't complain further. He opened the shower tap, stepped out of his pants and boxers, left them on the sink, went into the shower and enjoyed the washing.

He had seen how Lavi saw him, he was crazy about him (and he was driving him crazy, but in a different way). Kanda thought on how to use that to his advantage, to seduce him could be easier without the presence of the other two hunters, especially Krory. He hated the only thing he could do at the moment was to sit and wait.

* * *

><p>-Then, When are you going?- Lavi asked. The Order just detected numerous attacks in a nearby town and had demanded them to go there immediately since they were the closest to the place. Any other would take days to arrive, but they couldn't leave Kanda, or take him to a town full of bloodsuckers either. And talking to count, the relationship he already established with Allen and Krory in a few hours, the hunters agreed it was unwise to leave him with any of them; although Lavi didn't want to be left alone in this hotel alone with the Japanese. If he did, he wouldn't be able to control himself for a long time.<p>

-Tomorrow morning…- The silver head yawned loudly.- …we have to be there as soon as possible.- He was wearing his white silk pajamas, the one that was a little too big for him and gave him a innocent appearance. Krory just had taken off the Order's cape. He was dressed with black dress pants, a button-up shirt and a crucifix in his neck.

- Are you going to be okay alone with him?- The Romanian asked him.

"No…"Lavi wished to say "… ever since I found him I want to corner him against a wall". – Don't worry, I can take Yu.- Oh! His mouth just betrayed him… for his own good. Krory nodded innocently.

-Goodnight then.- Allen yawned again and got under the covers he put in the couch.

- Goodnight.- Krory said, also yawning, he stretched his arms to the point his back snapped and the sound was heard in the whole room and then, he went to his bedroom.

-Good luck.- Lavi told them, because he wasn't planning to wake up in the morning to say good bye to those two. Once he entered the room, he closed the door and saw the Japanese lying on his right side in fetal position in the other side of the bed, sleeping shirtless, with his mouth slightly opened and covered by the sheets waist down. On top of that he was shivering lightly, the air conditioner was on and right beside him. Lavi got closer and pulled the blanket up to his neck, his eyes were fixed on those lips for a few seconds, but to the redhead the time had stopped the moment he saw Kanda's lips. Lavi shook his head to stop thinking weird things, shut the lights down and went to sleep.

(1) Hormones produced in the brain, also called "Drugs of happiness". Endorphin is a analgesic that makes you feel good and in love (Chocolate has it). Oxytocin is responsible of making people feel passionate love and to want sex.

Parasitic Vampire:

This leeches doesn't have their own body, they are bloodthirsty spirits who possess someone's body, usually young children, and hide themselves as a alter personality in their host's mind. When the host's guard is down (to sleep, to pass out, a weak will, etc.) the vampire takes over the body; it is also possible for the host to let the vamp control his body voluntarily. The possessed body won't rot when the original owner dies and the bloodsucker will grain more power once he is the only occupant of the vessel. Its appearance adopts the one of the human, save the fangs, that grows, the eyes turn black and the face gets wrinkly when the vampire has the control of the body. Hosts have quite the appetite due to the parasite.

Powers: After the semi-mortals, they have the best perception. They're the 4th in speed and the 3rd in strength among the vampires. Some have one or two unique abilities that they develop with the time. They can resist sun and water thanks to the host.

Weakness: Sun and water are useless. Wooden stakes would kill the human, not the vampire. Garlic won't even give them allergies. Mutilating the body does nothing, because they can go to another one. The only things that are effective against those bloodsucking ghosts are the religious or blessed objects, they can be enslaved with crosses and such actually.

How are those born: When a person or vampire with blood lust dies, their spirit may become a parasite. To prevent a vampire to reborn in a parasitic vampire when hunters eliminate them, they use special weapons (That would be innocence.)

How to kill: Exorcise them in a sacred or blessed place. The Order prefers to catch them and enslave them because is easier and more useful than killing them though.

Favorite blood type: Vampire blood, humans taste bitter to them.

Vamps in this category: Arystar Krory

Hope you liked it. (^W^)O …and sorry for this horrendous delay.

Now Reviewwwwww! Or Lero will bite you! Rero~ rero~ rero~

And another question… don´t get any expectations, but… if I were to write a lemon who would you want to be on top, Kanda or Lavi? Im not saying I'll write one, but I need to know who will be squeezing the blankets if I change opinions.


	5. Chapter 4

Beta by Erihan

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>The ark was a very warm and bright place; something people would not expect for a vampire's hideout, actually a lot of night creatures yearned for sunlight. The ark's environment allowed those who were unable to walk under that yellowish star enjoy the light and the warmth it brought without suffering from the sunburns, even if it was just an illusion.<p>

Alma was sitting in the edge of the white tower, watching the vampire city moving in front of him. He felt anxious, tense. He had spent a couple of hours watching the same part of the ark, specifically the street where Tyki had disappeared carrying Mugen with him.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>-So Kanda-pon is playing defenseless victim with the hunters 3- The Millennium Earl showed his inhumanly wide smile while he spun his umbrella in one hand.<p>

-Yes, Earl.- Alma answered as calm as he could. His state of worry was evident everywhere on him, from his expression to the way his hands gripped Kanda's sword and how he clutched it to his chest.

-What a good news~, based on what Tyki-pon and Skinn said, I thought he was dead! We have to send him the sword…3- The ancient vampire started to twirl in circles (If he had a tutu the image would be close to a hippopotamus dancing ballet).

-Understood, I will give it to him tonight! – Alma said frenetically, putting on evidence the anxiety he had even more.

-No, no, Alma-chan, not you…

-But, Earl…!-The brunet objected because of his explosion of anguish.

-The hunter has already seen you; you said so, he suspects Kanda-pon, possibly you are also under his radar. Let's leave this job to Tyki…- The Earl's tone became dark.- …he has many errors to rectify.

* * *

><p>Alma sighs; at least he was calmer now. He stands up and walks towards the door, before going in he gazes at the city once more.<br>Neither Tyki nor Yu would be back sooner if he sat and waited.

The Millennium Earl laughed in a macabre way. The Noah had him corralled next to a bottomless pit. Just one more step… he would fall. He felt tired from having ran so hard, trying to lose the family of vampires and his efforts had been in vain.  
>The Earl moved aside while trying to control his horrid laughter. A thin figure, with long blue hair stood before before him. It was Yu.<br>-Yu,run!-Lavi warned the man. Kanda stayed in the same place and held the handle of a katana resting at his waist.  
>-Kill him, Kanda –pon 3- the potbellied vampire ordered him.<br>Kanda took the sword out of the sheath and shifted into an attack stance against him. He felt terrified. The cold look on Kanda's face did not show any remorse nor intentions of letting him live. Before he could ask him to stop, Kanda ran towards him with the katana raised in front of his body.  
>-Yu… you are one of them- he concluded. Out of pure horror he took a step back and fell to the abyss instead of being stabbed by the swordsman he was falling in love with.<p>

Lavi opened his eyes after the nightmare, covered in cold sweat. He realized he was not falling in a bottomless pit but in the hotel room… it had just been a bad dream. The next thing he realized was the warmth covering his torso and left side; he looked where the heat came from and saw soft blue tresses at his chest. It took him a few seconds to process it was Yu, hugging him in his sleep, and when he did a massive amount of blood rushed to his face, causing him to turn red as a pomegranate.

-Yu…- Lavi said softly while shaking Kanda's shoulder gently to wake him up .- Yu, wake up.  
>But the other keep sleeping while snuggling comfortably to the redhead's body.<br>Since Lavi's attempts to wake Kanda were useless, he changed strategies; he slid slowly down the side of the bed to get away from Yu without waking him up. As the redhead was about to make it Kanda moved his arm, encircling Lavi's torso, making him become even redder.

Yu~~, you're doing this on purpose!- Lavi accused him in a low voice, showing some respect to his sleep. In order to escape from the bed, the hunter moved the other's arm softly and stood up before Kanda could move again. Then, he dressed and leaved the room (and closing the door behind him).  
>At the sound of the door being closed, the not-so-asleep Kanda smiled broadly.<p>

A while later, Kanda emerged from the room. His muscles were sore, he felt as if he had got too much sun without sunscreen. The Japanese tried to hide it, but an occasional wince escaped his mouth from time to time.  
>-Yu, are you okay? - Lavi asked while making breakfast-It seems that something hurts you.<br>-I think I slept crooked- Kanda replied, rubbing his shoulders.  
>-Yes ... you moved a lot. - Lavi recalled the awkward position in which he awoke.<br>- Where you bothered? Sorry.-Kanda added a slightly mocking tone.  
>-It doesn't matter… there's some ointment inside the first aid-kit, if you need it. - Lavi took two plates out of a cabinet, served breakfast and gave a plate to Kanda, who thanked him and began to eat. It was not soba, but it would do.<br>- Where are the vampire and the beansprout?- The blue locked swordsman asked while observing the empty sofa where Allen had fallen asleep.  
>-Ah, they left the city on the crack of dawn. The Order's business.<br>Kanda smiled evilly on the inside, Krory would not get in his way of Lavi's neck anymore.  
>Both continued eating while Lavi talked and Yu felt the urge to stab him with a fork.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been two days, two days in which he failed to get close enough to the hunter. First, he tried to destroy the hammer, but when he touched it he received a tremendous ardor in his hand, which became a second-degree burn seconds later and he had to hide it using long sleeves.<br>He had tried going to the hunter's bedroom in the late night, but the bastard slept with garlic hoops on the bed, windows, night table, and the door, provoking him a deep sensation of being ill just being close to the place.  
>Kanda realized the redhead meant more to him than he should. He had been noticing small details about him, like the way he played with the hammer in his fingers or how sexy he looked without the green bandana in his head. Kanda even found it hard to continue to play innocent, in the morning, after breakfast, Lavi had came into the lounge after showering (Kanda found that water was the reason for his sore muscles), calling him "Yu". Kanda, who was washing the dishes (with rubber gloves), threw a kitchen knife at him with inhuman speed; the pointy object passed only millimeters from Lavi's face and stuck in the door of the room, the warning was just that, a warning, Kanda did not want to threaten him, he almost started to like Lavi calling him by his name.<br>The redhead got scared, yes, but kept calling him "Yu", he also said something like "The Order would like such incredible aim of yours", Kanda said it would be OK to hunt the bastard who used him as a fridge.  
>Now Lavi believed once he left the city, the blue locks would go with him to become part of The Dark Order.<br>Kanda could not see him as a simple prey anymore, he had started trusting him and every time they exchanged any type of contact, even a small one, he felt something weird in his chest, something like the feeling he had with Alma, but way stronger and a bit different.

In this moment it was almost four in the morning, Lavi went out to work and the vampire stayed alone in the hotel room.  
>Kanda felt especially weak, sleeping did not give his strength back any more, neither did eating help. He NEEDED blood NOW, despair did not affected him yet but, at this rate, it would soon do so.<br>Decided to do something (and stop thinking about blood) , Kanda began to meditate, when suddenly he heard a noise from the balcony. Tyki Mikk was standing outside on the balcony playing an annoying (for Kanda) child's melody on the glass. The Portuguese brought with him a sheath, a sheath the Japanese knew well.  
>Kanda stood up and then sat on the bed, watching the window.- You can come in, Tyki.- He invited him. Then, the other vampire slid the balcony's door open and came inside the dark room, Kanda had the lights off to make the meditation easier.- Why haven't you killed the boy?- Tyki asked. His intentions of mocking him were evident in his tone. Kanda glared at him but did not answer.- Mnn, I see, good excuse. The Earl will love it.- Tyki laughed. Kanda clicked his tongue in response, If he could do it Tyki's head would be under his boot, Cursed be the abstinence!<p>

-Alma is worried, he wanted to bring you this…- He threw Kanda the sword, as if it was a toy, and Kanda barely caught it, Mugen was heavier than he could support at the moment.- Something to report? Kan~~da.- The blue locked swordsman ignored the annoying tone of his workmate and explained how the hunters controlled Krory, the fact he was not able to touch Lavi's weapon, he even explained the abstinence and what he had learned about the Order these days.  
>-If what you need is blood I could give you some, only if you beg me.- Tyki offered, raising his wrist Kanda's face. The Japanese would never accept something this humiliating from the grayskin, and let him know by hitting him in the head with the handle of Mugen. He was in a difficult situation, and wanted to return quickly to the ark ... forget about the confusing feelings that the redhead hunter caused, and the best solution was to kill him, to kill him strength was needed, in order to have strength he needed blood but he would not beg to Mikk now nor in one thousand years.- Alright, don't beg, just take it and do your work. I won't tell anybody not even the Earl (He will find out on his own anyway)- Tyki made an excellent point.<br>Kanda took Tyki's wrist and moved it closer to his lips but was interrupted by the sound of the front door being opened.  
>-Yu, I'm back- the hunter announced from the entrance, sounding exhausted.<br>-Disappear.- the bluenette whispered to Tyki, who obeyed and became a cloud of mist that disappeared into the air. Kanda quickly hid Mugen under the bed, closed the balcony's door and went out of his room as if nothing had happened.  
>-You look tired…- He told Lavi.<br>-It was a long night- The redhead responded.  
>-Do you want tea? … Stupid rabbit- The swordsman offered.<br>-Yu, are you OK?! It's weird for you to be so kind.  
>-Do you want the damn tea or not?-Kanda replied cranky.<br>-Yes, please- Lavi decided to accept Kanda's odd behavior with a smile and sat on the couch.  
>Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the tsundere drew from his pocket a small bottle with a clear hazelnut liquid. Giving a quick glance at Lavi, he poured the contents of the bottle to the cup of tea before him. When he finished, he took the altered drink to the redhead.<br>-Thanks, Yu.- Lavi said with a friendly smile. His gaze fixed on the eyes of the swordsman, and his voice gave him an air of extreme tiredness. Lavi's smile caused the blue lock's heart to skip a beat, he began to feel something weird on the cheeks, something like heat, but before the rabbit could see he turned around, snorted and went to his room.

Once Kanda was out of sight, Lavi smiled slightly before taking a sip of tea, the flavor was new, black tea but tasted like there was more. It was a fresh taste, stronger than mint. The tired redhead ignored the anomaly, as the flavor was nice, and took another sip.  
>Minutes later, he began to feel dizzy and tired, his head, his eyelids, his hands, his whole body became heavy. Before losing consciousness Lavi saw Kanda approaching him with a vampiric sword in hand, with his face like a frozen mask.<br>-Yu ... you're a Vam ...pi- And the redhead fell into a dark limbo, one that perhaps he would not awaken from.

* * *

><p>There is no vampire info in this chapter.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own DGM, I am just a fan who likes to write.  
>Thanks to The Night Creature and NezYu for reviewing<br>and special thanks to the awesome erihan

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-Yu ... you're a Vam ...pi - And the redhead fell into a dark limbo, one that perhaps he would not awaken from.<p>

Kanda observed the unconscious hunter in front of him, his expression was so peaceful… too bad he had seconds to live, the swordsman thought. For a reason unknown to him, the idea of killing Lavi disgusted him, a lot. Ignoring the feeling, Kanda had to put all of his strength in his arms to be able to lift the sword, which became heavier with each second. Yu was about to slit the hunter's neck.  
>He closed his eyes, they burned.<br>An unknown scene came to his memory.

* * *

><p><em>He was in a small cabin in bad shape, it had a bed that was next to the kitchen, a small bathroom, a door and a single window, dirty and with broken glass, through which streamed the cold and snow from outside. In the middle of the room, Kanda embraced a redheaded guy, slightly taller than him, as he drank his blood.<br>-Yu, stop… you´re draining me. - Says the boy.  
>Kanda stops after another sip and looks at the redhead´s eyes. - That's the idea. - He says cruelly before releasing him. The young green-eyed man fell to the ground gasping, on his knees, because of the lack of energy, slumped in Kanda's lap. Kanda drew Mugen and put it at the boy's neck.<br>-Yu, ¡¿What's the meaning of this?!-He gasped.  
>-We can't allow the bookmen to ally with the hunters. You and the old man must die. - Kanda's tone sounded cold… distant, as if he did not care at all.<br>-Yu…  
>-I'm sorry, Deak.- Kanda felt something wet running down his cheek to the corner of his mouth, it had a salty taste. Kanda realized he was crying and more tears moistened his face.<br>-Yu, you don't have to do it ... – Deak watched Yu with deep sadness, he also began to cry. Kanda wiped his tears with his free arm.  
>-Deak…farewell. - The swordsman said after regaining his composure and sliced the green-eyed man from the left shoulder to the right side of his hip. Deak lost his breath and fell to the right, making a thud when his body hit the ground.<br>-Yu ... - the redhead gasped, his voice became a barely audible echo. Kanda bent down in order to hear him -Yu ... I [ ] - Given this promise, Kanda's eyes widened and he shed more tears.  
>- After the way I've used you, why the hell do you say that?! - Kanda asked tearfully.<br>- Because ... I ... I love you, the redhead managed to say before his eyes lost color and breathed his last.  
>Kanda pounced on the corpse of his lover weeping and repeating his name as if it were a mantra.<em>

* * *

><p>Kanda suddenly opened his eyes totally confused, his chest hurt terribly and tears threatened to flow from his gray eyes. The strength left his arms and Mugen fell to the floor, causing a jingling sound. He did not understand from where that memory came from, he could not remember having met any Deak, let alone someone as similar as Lavi. But he understood something; he was falling in love with the red haired hunter.<br>He felt repulsion for himself, to love a hunter?  
>What a bunch of shit he had gotten into.<br>Anyway he could not kill him, his feelings and his lack of energy prevented him from doing so.  
>- What´s the matter, Kan ~ ~ ~ da? You can't even lift your sword? - Tyki appeared from nowhere, taunting him.<br>-Don't bother me, you fucking bastard. - The swordsman warned crankily.  
>- All right, if you don't kill him, I will. – Tyki approached the unconscious hunter. He was about to pierce his chest with his hand when Kanda snatched up Mugen and pointed it at Tyki's eye, positioning himself between Tyki and the redhead. Tyki, surprised by the strange behavior of his partner and the threat of having a sharp sword inches from his eye took a step back.<br>-Move, Kanda. - Ordered the Portuguese.  
>-Go away, Tyki Mikk. - Kanda first's says, he miraculously had acquired the strength to handle his sword so gracefully again, expressed his lack of cooperation to Tyki, who realized that to reach the hunter, he would have to go through Kanda first, which would be easy, but Tyki did not want to fight with the bluenette, he wanted to go to a pub to gamble and then get out of London.<br>-You know what, do whatever you want. But you will suffer the Earl alone - Having said this, Tyki vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>- Yu is a vampire! - Lavi got up abruptly, remembering the poisoned tea and Kanda approaching with sword in hand, breaking into a cold sweat. The room looked distorted and it was spinning in all directions.<br>Lavi looked around, he was in the annex room, someone had brought him there, because he remembered passing out on the couch. He was trying to stand up when the blue-haired swordsman's voice stopped him. -Do not you dare to move, you're still under the effect of the poison, and I had a hard time getting you into bed. - Upon hearing Yu, Lavi gave a start and seeing him, he fumbled for his hammer, but the anti-vampire weapon was not in his holster. He rummaged the sheets looking for the small artifact, but did not find it. Kanda saw Lavi's intentions and turned on the lights to show the hammer resting on a handkerchief in his hand. Lavi felt discomfort in his eyes due to the sudden change in illumination. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he stared at the vampire with disapproval and after seeing his weapon, with hatred. Kanda kept his gaze despite the feeling of sadness that he got at the hunter's glare.  
>Unexpectedly to Lavi, the gray eyed man threw the hammer into the air and it landed inches from his left hand, clumsily he placed his right hand on it and held it as tight he could.<br>- Ozuchi Kozuchi, man, shin, shin! - Lavi said, and the hammer, once small enough it fit in the palm of his hand, grew to be as big as a head and extended up to Kanda, being near his neck. Kanda made no effort to avoid it, as if he wanted the hammer to perforate his neck, killing him.  
>- Why didn't you kill me?! - Lavi demanded an answer; his eyes were filled with hatred.<br>-I didn't feel like doing it. - Kanda replied, barely audible, in a breathless voice, as if he could breathe. He could not maintain eye contact, he was blushing, the disgusting feeling of himself ... in love with a hunter. It was an embarrassment to his race.  
>Lavi noticed the change in the actions of Yu and dropped the hammer, he saw the vampire for the first time since he woke up, he was ... wrong, Kanda looked impoverished, weak, tired, his eyes lacked brightness, his hair, before blue appeared to go gray, leaving a blue-grayish color. Lavi's eyes softened instantly, he felt sorry to see someone as magnificent as Yu in that state, which led him to think: Why he had not tried to drink his blood? Unless...<br>-Yu, you fell in love with me? - The question came out of the redhead's lips by itself. Kanda looked surprised for a second and then blushed, and tilted the head abruptly with a "Che".  
>- Of-of course not, stupid rabbit! - Answered the bluenette annoyed. The lie could not be clearer.<br>-Hahaha. - Lavi laughed reluctantly. - If the Order learns that I fell in love with a vampire, they would torture me to death for being a homosexual and a heretic. - He added. Kanda turned his head forward, still without looking at the green-eyed man.  
>-If the Count finds out that I did not complete my mission and fell in love with the hunter I was allegedly hunting I'll be tortured for all eternity. - Kanda said.<br>- What if we keep it a secret and ... continue seeing each other? - Proposed Lavi putting away his hammer. - Without Order, without Earl ... just me and Yu.  
>-It would be better if we stopped seeing each other; forever- proposed the gray eyed vampire, his voice cracking and his throat drying. Kanda started coughing so hard he almost fell to the ground but stopped the fall with his free arm (the other was covering his mouth).<br>- Yu! - Lavi got up clumsily, but also fell to his knees and crawled as he could to Kanda -Are you okay? - The redhead put a hand on his back. Kanda, who just nodded before he stopped coughing. - You're right, it would be foolish to continue seeing each other -Lavi said and then took the other's lips to his in a long, sweet kiss. Kanda opened his eyes wide but surrendered to Lavi's mouth, answering the kiss.

* * *

><p>After dealing with a dozen vampires, Allen and Krory returned to London for Lavi and Kanda's second test. Allen was not eager to see the blue-haired Japanese... he did not want to see him ever again but Krory insisted on redoing the test.<br>When they entered the hotel room, they were surprised when they did not find the man anywhere. Lavi was on the balcony looking at something in the distance.  
>-Lavi, Where's Kanda? - Allen asked, coming out onto the balcony.<br>-Yu went with a friend of his who we met in the town's square yesterday, and I had no reason to keep him with me. - Lavi answered him in his usual lively tone.  
>- Yu? - Asked the silverette.<br>-The first name of Kanda, try to call him that if you see him again. - Lavi gave him a slightly malicious smile.  
>- But we were going to do another test! - Objected Krory.<br>-It was not necessary, Yu is not a vampire- lied the redhead, recalling his last moments with Kanda.

* * *

><p>After the first kiss, Kanda took the initiative and kissed Lavi passionately, the second of having started, he requested access to Lavi's mouth, who granted passage. Kanda explored the humid cavity with his tongue until the redhead declared war to dominate the kiss, their tongues fought for control until Lavi was victorious and Yu gave him access to his mouth, feeling how his interior was caressed by the other's tongue.<br>They broke the kiss because of the lack of air.  
>-Hey, Yu…- The Japanese had a facial tic when he heard his name.<br>-What?  
>- Do you want to do something foolish?<p>

* * *

><p>Tyki observed closely in his form of smoke. He had to find out who was the redheaded "Lavi". He looked at the small cursed silverette, yes; he would be a good victim.<p>

* * *

><p>Marked Vampires<br>These vampires are well known for their gray skin and the stigmas on their foreheads.  
>They are the deadliest and the most feared among the bloodsuckers. They are insatiable and tend to not only drink blood, but to eat the flesh of their victims. They are considerate to be the kings of the vampires.<br>Powers: They are the most powerful and follow the parasites in speed, their senses are extremely accurate and they can control animals and disappear into the air or become smoke, besides they have a special ability of their own.  
>Born from: A soul that refuses to leave its body or someone who died without justice having passed away on the holly week (Christian religion).<br>Weaknesses: Sunlight during twilight or sunset, that's the only way to kill them, but you can immobilize them by hammering them to their coffin with a wooden stake, putting a crucifix in their neck and stuffing their mouth with garlic or a host.  
>Who are like this?: The Noah<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading<p>

I seriously need some inspiration since I do not know what to do next so please ¡Reviews! I would really appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 6

Hi! This chapter is Tyki-Allen centric since a reader asked me to add the Poker Pair

Beta by the incredible Erihan, all remaining mistakes are mine

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tyki was in a hurry to leave the ark. Striding with one hand in his pocket, the other holding a half full plastic bag, and a half-smoked cigarette in his mouth, the tips of his coat wobbled up and down with his walking. He turned the corner and stopped at a door leading to a mausoleum in Stockholm, Sweden. He spat the cigarette to the floor.<br>He felt furious, that morning, after sunset, he went to the Earl, to tell about Kanda and the agreement he had made with the red haired hunter. And what had the Earl done? Nothing! Minutes later, Kanda Yu came to the top of the tower to report having done his morning shift supervision, and all the fat vampire said was "Well done, Kanda-pon, Take the rest of the day off" with his usual maniacal smile. No point in going to the Earl. He was going to take matters into his own hands.  
>Once in Stockholm, Tyki, roamed the clubs and bars until he spotted a black hood of the order and began to follow the hunter until he stood outside a nightclub. Tyki walked over and put his hand on the shoulder of the hunter, who turned his head in surprise. It was the silver-haired one with the evil eye.<br>- Tyki, what are you do ...  
>The Portuguese just smiled graciously and took from his pocket a deck of cards tied with a rubber band.<br>- ... ing here-Allen saw the cards, and his face became evil. - I hope you brought enough peanuts. -he said this, and the two walked side by side as if nothing to the motel where Allen was staying in the city. The Order did not like spending much money, therefore rented good rooms when a mission involved more than two weeks and three or more hunters. Allen was investigating some mysterious disappearances in the area alone, so the order was too stingy to give him a decent space to stay. The room had a bed, a wardrobe, a window and a small bathroom where no hot water was available  
>When Allen entered the room he took off his coat of the Order, and threw it on the bed, Tyki also got rid of his coat and then sat on the floor with legs crossed and the market stock aside. Allen did the same. Tyki gave a bunch of the contents of the bag to the little hunter, unshelled peanuts, and began to shuffle the cards, making sure the bad cards went to the silver haired boy. They began to play.<br>This scene of the two betting peanuts, and the cursed child mercilessly winning had become common in the last weeks, since the Portuguese had tried to deceive Allen into speaking about Lavi.

Flashback

Covered by the shadows of an alley, Tyki smoked a cigarette while watching people pass by the street perpendicular to the dark alley where he was in. Soon he spotted his victim, a small albino with the black uniform of the Dark Order approaching the intersection of the streets walking at a steady pace.  
>5 meters away.<br>Upon seeing the young man, Tyki could not help smiling wickedly, that brat would be an easy prey to his sleight of hands, he almost felt sorry for him.  
>3 meters.<br>Tyki threw the cigarette to the ground and crushed it with a stomp.  
>1 meter.<br>The albino passed in front of Tyki looking straight ahead, without suspicion of what would happen in a moment. The Portuguese raised his arm up and took the boy by the shoulder of the red arm with as much pressure as possible. Allen felt a deep pain in his arm out of nowhere and, with a grimace of discomfort reflected in the face, put his other hand on his shoulder to ease the pain and, oh surprise, there was a hand squeezing his anti-vampire weapon. Quickly, Allen turned his head to see who was imprisoning him and found a pair of golden eyes, ashen skin and a naughty smile. It was a marked vampire.  
>-If you want to preserve your life, you better act normally and take me to where you stay, boy. - Threatened the vampire in a casual voice. Allen stood looking over his shoulder at the vampire coldly. - Walk, boy, unless you want me to rip off your arm. - The small albino screamed in pain as Tyki squeezed to prove his point and when he verified the other was serious, he led him to his hotel.<br>The room where the hunter was in was humble. It had a small bathroom, a window, a small drawer and bed. Was no more than 3 meters deep and 5 long.  
>The Portuguese stopped Allen before he entered with a squeeze on the shoulder. With a loving glance and a smile, capable of melting anyone, he asked<br>- I can come in? You have to let me in, because if you don't, your arm is going to stay in my hand.  
>-You can come in-Allen said reluctantly. It was annoying that the vampire always threatened to cut off his arm.<br>Tyki, satisfied with the response of the albino, came behind him and closed the door locked once they were inside then he released Allen's arm roughly, pushing him to the bed, where the albino unceremoniously fell. Allen turned to attack the vampire but when he did, he was gone. The hunter stood up and looked around the room, but he found nothing.  
>Suddenly something lifted him up from the neck and slammed him against the ceiling and then throws him against the wall violently, causing him to hurt his head before falling to the ground face down. It took less than 3 minutes for Allen to be from the bed to the floor, watching blurry and with an annoying ringing in the ears, where a heavy body materialized over him, crushing his stomach.<br>-Let's play a game, bo ~ y. - The vampire said playfully. - Rule one, if I win you will answer a question and the other way around ; rule two, only one question per match;; rule three questions must be answered truthfully; rule four, I'll kill you if you do not cooperate. Simple isn't it?.  
>- And what game are you talking about? - Very annoyed the hunter asked, seeing that he had no choice. The vampire pulled something out of his coat and put it in the range of vision of an Allen who glared at him, it was an English deck. Allen's smile widened as his eyes got diabolically brilliant, but it left as quickly as it came, replaced by an innocent smile - I must warn you that I'm good at gambling, said the silver-haired innocently.<br>-So am I. - said the Portuguese, amused.  
>Tyki rolled off Allen and offered him a hand. The albino hesitated a second and then accepted the help. Then they sat on either side of the bed and began to play.<br>Tell me what you know about Lavi. - Tyki ordered. With a full house of aces and tens, he had won the first hand. Allen was perplexed, why did this vampire want to know about Lavi? He stared at the Portuguese for a few minutes until he was pulled from his thoughts by him - Well? - It was a bad idea to let him win, to know what the vampire wanted..  
>-He is a partner in the Order ...<br>-I know he's a hunter, tell me. Who is? - Tyki interrupted in a severe tone.  
>- He's a naughty, relaxed, friendly and a womanizer redhead who keeps reading, I don't know much of him, although we're friends, he's very quiet. - Allen said biting his lip at the end, it was horrible to sell a friend to an evil vampire.<br>- Well, that's enough. Your turn to distribute, kid. - Tyki said in good humor handing the deck to the albino. Allen took the cards. Time for payback.  
>Nimbly, the cheater boy shuffled the cards, giving Tyki the bad ones and saving, without being seen, the four kings under his sleeve. The ashen-skinned vampire lost with two pairs and Allen won with his poker of kings.<br>- Why do you want to know about Lavi? - Asked the albino after putting his cards in front of the Portuguese.  
>-Hmmm. - Tyki was impressed, he did not seriously think that the brat would beat him, but he had to respect his own rules. - Someone I usually work with is going out with the hunter, and I wouldn't like him to get me into trouble with the Millennium Earl . If someone is going to get hurt its going to be just that cranky bastard.<br>- What?! Lavi?'s Dating another man? - Allen asked puzzled. - I don't believe it, Lavi is a womanizer, he likes a girl out of ten. - He reasoned that once he processed the information.  
>'I told the truth, why lie when I made the rules?<br>- Why should I trust a vampire who threatened to cut off my arm?  
>- Touché. Another game?<br>- Yes, still I have doubts.

End of flashback

After that, Allen had won the following three hands before Tyki left. He had wheedled out Kanda's name, as was the case of semi-humans and made him promise to return to play with him to continue, but since then no questions were asked about their "homes" and their "families". Above all they played strip poker (although at the end the clothes were returned), asking questions about each other or betting peanuts, like now. During this times, Tyki used to scold Allen for eating the poker chips. It can be said that they took a liking to each other.

* * *

><p>Please, review... I get depressed when you don't<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

I feel this chapter was not good enough, but I will leave that to your opinion.  
>Originally, this chapter and the last one were one but I decided to cut them since it was too long ( Hence you have a quick update, I was waiting for the week to end ^w^)<p>

Beta by the always awesome Erihan.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sent to Austria to investigate a strange phenomenon linked to innocence, one of the only sacred materials capable of wounding or killing any vampire, Lavi walked through the streets of Vienna at noon asking the locals about anything out of the ordinary that had occurred recently, but despite being doing his job properly, he felt horribly. anxious and paranoid. Everywhere where he turned, he thought he saw the bluenet vampire, with his dignified posture, hair tied in a high ponytail, and piercing gray eyes. When he could no longer endure the hallucinations, he sat in an outdoor cafe. He closed his eyes to try to calm the paranoia.<br>- You're not hallucinating - said a deep voice from behind him. Lavi's eyes opened wide and he started, having been taken by surprise.  
>- Yu! I missed you so much. - At that moment, the redhead stood up and hugged the swordsman (who this time did not forget his weapon resting in his room), earning severe glares of many bystanders.<br>- Stupid rabbit! Not in the middle of the street. - the Japanese man growled. Pushing him back to the chair.  
>-Sure, sure ... sorry, I got excited. - Lavi apologized - Hey, Yu, come to my room ... there's something I must tell you ... - Lavi's tone turned serious. - ... it's important. - Kanda raised an eyebrow in confusion but did not ask questions along the way.<br>When they were in the small room, Lavi cornered Kanda against the door, and savagely stole a kiss from him. At first the gray eyed resisted the sudden unexpected action, but within seconds he was melting at the touch of lips and tongues.  
>- And ... what were you supposed to tell me? Or did you bring me here just to seduce me, you big idiot - Kanda asked somewhat annoyed once they ran out of oxygen and had to separate from the kiss.<br>- I had to do that first; I have not seen you in almost a month, Yu! - The redhead excused himself. - Anyway, we have problems, Allen knows about us.  
>- What? How!<br>- Apparently a vampire tried to get information about me and Allen beat him in his own game. The vampire told him all about you.  
>- What is the name of that damn whistle blower, did the beansprout tell you?<br>- I think that Allen called him "Tyki"  
>- That bastard! - Kanda, in his anger, struck the wall of the room causing it to crack and send a slight tremor through the hotel. - I should have known he would not stay silent.<br>- Did you tell him?!  
>- Of course not, he was present when I gave you the tea ... he is a marked vampire, He mixed into the air.<br>- Ahh, someone else knows ... your friend Alma?  
>-No, just Tyki.<br>- Well, hey we should find a way to communicate without anyone finding out, without risking being caught by that Tyki or Allen.  
>- A connection could work<br>- A connection?  
>- It is a way of communicating telepathically ... but ...<br>- That would be great! To be able to communicate over long distances, and without talking.  
>- Yes, but ...<br>- What are we waiting for? Let's make a connection! - Lavi started jumping with excitement. Kanda had enough and drew his sword and put it to the green-eyed man's neck, who stopped jumping instantly and his face got filled with a ridiculous fear of what the bluenete intended to do with Mugen.  
>-Y-Yu, What did I do? - Asked the redhead, attached to the wall with his hands up to his face and a dangerous sharpened samurai sword inches from his neck.<br>- Listen to me! To open a connection between us I ... - Kanda sighed. - I must sleep with you having drunk your blood because you're not a vampire, and it is not certain it will work.  
>-Wow, that's ... bizarre. I speak of the blood and then sex. Sooner or later we were going to have sex anyway ... - Lavi reasoned. - But why does doing this opens a connection? - He asked.<br>- I'm not quite sure, a week ago, Alma gave a dizzying speech to me on why to make a connection with a human the two souls must be connected, and sex is a way to unite two people, and drinking blood to form stronger binding… and I don't know what else he said. - Explained the blinking bluenet, while putting away Mugen inside his black coat.  
>- That explains a bit, now we're missing a detail...<br>-wha ... - At that time, Lavi took Yu by the shoulders and shifted places with him, pinning him against the wall in a hungry kiss.  
>- Bed or bath? - Mischievously asked the redhead once having separated from Yu. Kanda did not respond, instead he took Lavi by the wrists and kissing him back, led him to the bed, where he pushed him harder than necessary, causing the bed creak in protest at the sudden change in weight above it. The gray-eyed man was over the redhead in an instant. Among caresses, kisses and love bites, the two got rid of the clothes of the other without care, ripping them from the bodies of their soon-to-be lover until they were both completely naked.<br>Lavi changed his position with Kanda so that the vampire was below, and planted several kisses on his neck and right shoulder, but Yu Kanda would not allow a young hunter to dominate him in the act, so he changed the positions again . Lavi of course protested and tried to move again but Yu took him by the wrists and held them above his head with his superhuman strength, therefore the stupid rabbit could not move.  
>- Yu, this is not fair! - Lavi protested.<br>- You didn't think I was going to let you dominate me . - Said the bluenete.  
>- But it's not fair to use your super strength! - The redhead did a pouting face.<br>-Everyone uses what he has, stupid rabbit.  
>- Oh, of course, then I could use my hammer to... - Lavi did not manage to finish his threat as Kanda gently kissed his lips to silence him.<br>- Do you have lubricant or something so you don't hurt as much? - The Japanese asked as he stroked his lover's hair.  
>-There's a bottle of oil in that drawer. - He said slightly agitated. Moving his head to indicate the small wooden drawer next to the bed. Kanda rummaged in the cabinet a few seconds, until he found the bottle of scented oil and poured a generous amount into his hand. Then he spread it in his fingers and, ensuring they were well covered, he prodded at the Lavi's entrance, making a circular motion with his finger. Lavi instantly felt uncomfortable by the intrusion and let out a low moan.<br>- Are you okay? - Kanda with a faint look of concern.  
>-Yes, just continue. - Answered the redhead.<br>Kanda introduced a second finger and continued stretching Lavi.-Ha, now you think you can give me orders. - The bluenet scoffed. Minutes later he added the third finger, an action which caused Lavi to cry out chokingly. Kanda kissed him intensely to distract him from his work.  
>Once the Japanese had sufficiently prepared Lavi, he took up the bottle of oil again, put more on his hand and covered his member completely.<br>- Ready?  
>-No, but go ahead<br>And Kanda pressed the tip of his manhood in Lavi, who cried out in pain. This time, instead of shutting him up with a kiss, the gray-eyed sunk his fangs into the redhead's neck, drinking the blood flowing through his veins.  
>Lavi could not describe the feeling. His bottom ached horribly, but it was an incredibly pleasant feeling to have his lover's fangs sunk into his flesh.<br>Once Lavi had calmed down, Kanda stopped drinking blood and penetrated deeper inside him. This time Lavi just moaned a little. It did not take long for Kanda to start moving.  
>At first it was uncomfortable, but once Kanda pressed a specific spot inside Lavi, he saw stars, all the redhead could do was let out a moan of pleasure and beg for more, so Kanda responded by doubling the speed. A few minutes later, Lavi came onto the stomachs of both, and then Kanda finished inside Lavi, who was panting wildly.<p>

* * *

><p>I will ask you kindly to review, it depresses me a lot to work on a chapter, post it and nobody reviews to let me know hisher opinion, but I will NOT make the amout of reviews a condition to update chapters, I think is low to do so. Also, I write because I like to, but I am no fan of translating, I do it because that way more people can read my stories. Thank you. 


	9. My deepest apologies

Starting from the start My deepest apologies for those who hoped I came out of Hiatus with a new chapter. I cannot continue AVS like this, so I will rewrite the story from scrap. If someone wishes to make any suggestion he/she is free to do so, I would like to consider every single comment or idea you have. High School is getting stressing but I am out of it before June and my first College semester promises being peaceful which means I WILL HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR GETTING BLOOMING LAZY Atte. LoreVioDragon (Previously Nekoroar2396) 


End file.
